


*SoreyMikleo* Excuses

by JudeMathis



Series: Tales of Zesteria One-Shots [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134436295684/imagine-your-otp-living-in-two-separate-apartment<br/>Link is to the prompt that I used for this one-shot </p><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP living in two separate apartment buildings with balconies facing one another. Everyday, Person A goes out on their balcony to read while Person B always comes up with an excuse to come and just to talk to Person A</p>
            </blockquote>





	*SoreyMikleo* Excuses

**Mikleo's pov**

I placed my bag down once I reached my apartment finished with another day of college classes. I was glad that it was finally Friday since I had the chance to rest after a long week of finals. I looked at the time seeing that it was around two o'clock before I did notice that my neighbor Sorey was sitting on his balcony reading. This was a daily habit of his since he was the type that liked to read a lot of different books. There was always one certain book that he enjoyed reading a lot since he liked the stories that dealt with the legend dealing with the Shepherd. I glanced around my apartment for a moment before deciding to get my sketchbook so I could have a reason when I went out onto the balcony. I was going to draw while I was out there even though the real reason on why I was going out there is because I wanted to talk to Sorey. I enjoyed the conservation that we have had since Sorey is really easy to talk to. I would like to get to know more about him though if I am able to get the chance to. I just hope that I don't freak him out though since I really don't want to freak him out because I don't want to scare him off. 

I soon found my sketchbook and drawing pencils before I went to make my way out onto the balcony looking forward to having another conservation with Sorey. 

**Sorey's pov**

I was looking through my book reading once again about the legends dealing with the Shepherds. This was my favorite legend because I have always liked the stories that were written in this book. I heard the sound of a door opening across from me as I looked up to see that my neighbor Mikleo was coming out. I have him a small smile as he did take a seat at the table that was sitting on the balcony while we were probably going to talk once again. I did enjoy talking to Mikleo though since we always had neat things to tell each other when we would exchange stories. We had a lot in common which made it easier to talk to each other about different things. I was thinking that sometime I would ask him if he would like to go out and eat with me somewhere. I will wait for that though since I want to get to know him a lot better first. Hopefully, we can become more then just being neighbors though since I can fell that small connection in-between us. 

 

 


End file.
